<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark-haired men by julestales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590648">Dark-haired men</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/julestales/pseuds/julestales'>julestales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Canon Compliant, F/M, James and Lily accidentally watch Sirius, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Smut, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/julestales/pseuds/julestales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoying a moment of privacy, Lily and James were not expecting Sirius to interrupt, resulting in them hiding.<br/>Nor were they expecting to enjoy what they saw so much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dark-haired men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little smut, voyeurism story. Might evolve into something bigger.</p><p>I'm still french and this story has been beta'd by meditationsinemergencies &lt;3</p><p>Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. All the charactersin this fanfiction are created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. The story I tell here my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The heat outside is crushing, and Lily’s thighs glide against each other as she follows James, his warm hand pulling her firmly towards the main bathroom of his late parents’ house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances at her over his shoulder, and the glint of mischief in his eyes makes Lily’s heart instantly beat faster. She knows that look well, it’s the one that makes her forget all about the war, the one that makes her desperate to be touched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James pushes the door open, glances one last time at each end of the corridor before confidently pulling her inside, his calloused fingers wrapped around her palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ends up flush against his hard body, and her breath leaves her lungs abruptly as James crushes his lips against hers hungrily. Gods. He’s warm and strong and so intense, and Lily’s fingers grip his naked biceps as she kisses him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s not wearing much, not with the stifling heat of this summer day, and it doesn’t take long before James is pulling her top over her head and diving face-first into her breasts with a low hungry groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His glasses dig into her flesh, and Lily lets out a soft breath, her fingers moving to grip thick black hair, encouraging James in his exploration of her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can feel deft fingers working at her back before her bras fall open and a jolt of arousal runs through her at the look of utmost lust in James’ eyes as he stares down at her naked breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin,” he groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily’s nipples start to harden under James’ gaze as he licks his lips and sends her one of his patented lopsided grins before diving down again, his warm lips closing around one of her nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily gasps and automatically arches towards his mouth. She can feel his tongue dancing around her sensitive nipple and she pulls his head closer, gripping his hair hard. She’s always loved his raven hair, for however long she can remember, no matter how she stubbornly pretended otherwise for years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it’s the way they always stand as if he’s just landing from riding his broom. Or maybe it’s the colour, the sharp contrast between the two of them. They are soft under Lily’s fingers and smell faintly of shampoo and James’ sweat. There’s a boyish, almost sweet fragrance to him, mixed with the musky tang of </span>
  <em>
    <span>male</span>
  </em>
  <span>, rich and sharp. Lily reckons she can never get enough of James’ scent, the way it makes her belly heat, her skin feel sensitive and eager for his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James groans around a mouthful of her breast and Lily’s hands start to wander. She follows the curve of his spine, his shirt is sticking to his sweaty skin and her fingers clasp around its hem. James obediently pulls away long enough for her to pull it over his head before diving down again, tongue wet and warm around her nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can feel his growing impatience, like soft power, respectful but eager. It makes the air between them vibrate with heat. It’s almost overwhelming, how hot Lily feels as James presses his naked, sweaty chest against hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kisses him, tongue daring and insistent, his urgency has infected her and she wants him, she wants to bask in his touch, in his scent, feel his sweaty skin glide against hers, feel the hardness currently pressing against her thigh inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James seems to read the change in her for his fingers slowly move to the fly of her shorts, and he loses no time before sliding a hand into her knickers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groans, his fingers finding the place where her lower lips meet, all warmth and slippery wetness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James,” she breathes, feeling the burning skin of his fingertips make contact with her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud sound makes them both look up with a start, footsteps are coming closer down the corridor outside the bathroom. James looks around wildly and before Lily can say anything, he seems to come to a decision, pulls her by the hand roughly, and hides them both in the shower, behind the thin plastic curtain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily lets out a giggle and James muffles the sound of it by pressing a palm to her mouth, his low chuckle sending warm air into her neck. They could easily have locked the door, or even shooed away whoever was coming. But maybe James developed some kind of Pavlov reflex along his years of mischief: hide first and think later. Lily doesn’t mind though, she’s still trying to suppress her giggles, amazed that James has managed to keep his hand down her knickers through it all when the bathroom door opens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are only three possible candidates that could walk in there at this moment and none of these options really frighten Lily. The boys are outside, lounging in the sun, drinking butterbeer and playing cards, and neither of them is stupid enough not to know exactly what James and Lily went inside for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, as it turns out, Sirius probably thought they made it to the bedroom. He enters the bathroom, his sweaty black locks caressing his bare shoulders and Lily only sees his shadow through the shower curtain as he makes his way to the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She keeps very quiet, even as she feels James’ palm press harder against her mouth. But this is so stupid Lily wants to laugh! They should get out and just endure the teasing thrown at them before they are forced to listen to Sirius pee, for God’s sake!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James’ chest is warm and sweaty against Lily’s naked back and it’s only then that she remembers she’s completely bare from the waist down, her tiny shorts hanging open, James’ calloused fingers still inside her knickers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has no idea why--and frankly, it is a discovery--but the knowledge that Sirius is right on the other side, nothing separating her bare body from his gaze except a thin plastic curtain and her silence, sends a sudden rush of pleasure through her loins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watches, holding her breath, as Sirius’ shadow lingers in front of the mirror. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Narcissist bastard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thinks, mostly fondly. His breathing is slow and deep and then he’s bending over the sink and splashing fresh water to his face, grunting low and shaking his head like a dog. The imagery almost makes Lily giggle and she bites her own lip to suppress it. She can feel James’ breath on her neck, cooling her sweaty skin but she doesn’t dare glance back at him. Any sound could raise Sirius’ suspicion and they are all a bit too hasty to draw their wands these days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius mutters something to himself in a low grunt and Lily can’t make out what it is. His shadow is still, standing next to the sink and she hears him taking a deep, slightly shuddering breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dares a glance at James then, holding her breath as she turns her head just enough to catch his eyes. James grins at her, mischief heavy in his eyes. Oh yes, he’s greatly enjoying this, the bastard. She casts him a meaningful look, glancing down at herself and at last, he catches on the fact that his girlfriend might be feeling a bit exposed right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, it’s James sodding Potter, and he finds nothing else to do but to lower the palm that was muting her towards her chest, covering one of her breasts, his forearm hiding the other one from view. Lily almost rolls her eyes but James’ cheeky grin wins and she feels her insides melt a bit more for him, something she had no idea was possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are suspended in wait, and Lily wonders what is taking Sirius so long since he’s not even peeing. She glances back at the curtain and sees that his shadow is slightly hunched, one hand clinging to the sink, the other one at the front of his body, moving slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No… Surely he wouldn’t!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, fucking horny bastards” groans Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound enters Lily’s ears and fills her brains before lowering and settling into the tip of her nipples. She shivers against James, the truth of what is happening slowly sinking in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius is masturbating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right there. On the other side of that curtain. Lily can hear his breathing get deeper, more laboured, the shadow of his elbow is the only thing that moves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius’ soft groans invade her ears and Lily has no idea what to do. They can’t very well let him know they’re hiding </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, can they? Poor Sirius would probably have the fright of his life. Lily is suddenly overtaken by an urgent desire to laugh. How in the hell did she end up in such a situation? No, nevermind, she knows the answer to that already: she’s friends with the bloody Marauders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to stop herself, she glances at James again. He catches her eyes immediately, his face shows a weird mixture of annoyance and amusement. Well, to be honest--and Lily should </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>think about it too hard--James has probably heard (or seen) Sirius wanking before. Nothing very alarming to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She’s about to mouth a question, to ask him something about the line of an annoyed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What do we do now?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> when another, louder groan comes out of Sirius and James’ eyes widen dramatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily closes her eyes. Godric. So, yes, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>happening, she’s definitely going to listen to Sirius Black wank while her boyfriend has his hand down her knickers. Yep. Nothing weird about it, at all!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily hears movement and she opens her eyes again. Sirius’ shadow is moving towards them and for a wild second of panic, Lily imagines him opening the curtain to step in the shower and continue his activity there. She suddenly feels cool air on her chest and realises with panic that James moved his arm away from her body, leaving her completely exposed! What the hell? But then, she understands a second later when she feels something like a flood of cold running down from the top of her head. Disillusionment charm! She lets a shaky breath out, knowing that they are now hidden to the best of their ability in the current situation. That’s something, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brief moment of relief explodes like a soap bubble though, when she can suddenly see Sirius’ profile through the gap between the wall and the curtain as he closes the toilet lid and sits on it. Lily’s eyes are wide and her heart is hammering in her chest as she watches Sirius lean back, his shaggy hair falling into his eyes. She sees the outline of his legs move and she realises he just kicked his shorts off. And then, right in front of Lily’s wide eyes, Sirius gives a wide and generous, indecent lick to his palm. The hand moves down his body and becomes a blurry grey shape through the curtain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Gods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t dare glance back at James. She knows they are disillusioned and that Sirius has other things on his mind right now and has no idea he’s being watched but she still feels her cheeks warm madly. This is so… inappropriate. What would Sirius say if he knew? Gods, she can endure teasing about hers and James’ sex life from him, she’s used to it even, but this a whole new level. If he saw them… if he heard them. Lily’s belly tightens sinfully at the idea and she realises in shock that, despite her slight panic, the whole situation is doing incredible things to her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh gods no, no, no, no! Not now! Not with James’ hand between her legs! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to look away, Lily watches Sirius throwing his hair back and closing his eyes, looking at ease and relaxed, as if he owned the bloody place. The outline of his left arm slowly moves up and down, up and down. Lily stops herself from looking directly at the shape of his… but there is no use, she can see it anyway, out of the corner of her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius’ rhythm is hypnotic and strangely beautiful and for the life of her, Lily can’t look away from his face. She can see his eyelids twitch and she wonders what images he conjures in his mind when he does that. What could Sirius Black wank to? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man has a reputation, of course. He’s a bloody hedonist. But although he’s always quick to joke about other people sex lives, he never goes into details about his. Not in front of her anyway. What Lily knows about him is only hearsay from giggling girls that she isn’t sure were telling the truth. Gossip used to run wild at Hogwarts and Lily knows most girls were just fantasizing about snatching the Black heir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius’ lips quirk upwards, and Lily smirks to herself. The wanking bastard’s imagination is surely working fine. His black hair sticks to the side of his face, his full pink lips are glistening as the tip of his tongue runs over them. There are beads of sweat running down along the column of his throat, down his collarbone and between his perfect pecs, where the curtain starts and hides the rest of him from view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily lets out a silent sigh. Gods, but Sirius is… </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s always known that, of course, it would be difficult not to see it. She’d acknowledged that fact long ago, her thirteen years old self could attest to that. But aside from these few awakening dreams of him so many years ago, when Lily wasn’t even sure what was happening to her body yet, Sirius had been nothing to her than an insufferable boy and it was easy to dismiss the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thoughts</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Then he was just her boyfriends’ annoying best mate. But eventually he became </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>friend and… She has never really watched him in this light before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay. Maybe that’s a lie. Fine. But it isn’t Lily’s fault that her best friends are </span>
  <em>
    <span>male</span>
  </em>
  <span>! And it isn’t her fault either that the day is so hot and they are all enjoying the sun with their bare chests in full view! But even as she thinks it, Lily realises it’s another lie. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You aren’t looking at Peter, are you? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Well. Alright then, maybe not Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily doesn’t want to think right now. Besides, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>happening and she can’t escape it anyway. She might as well… enjoy the show, right? Her eyes move of their own accord towards the shadow of Sirius’ hand moving over his cock and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh god </span>
  </em>
  <span>she can see the outline of it, pointing straight up, it looks… big and thick. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she’s soaking wet now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sounds of Sirius’ hand moving over his own flesh is indecent and dirty and so bloody </span>
  <em>
    <span>arousing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And his face! His lips are parted, a slight frown on his face as his rhythm increases. Lily watches as his hips raise slightly when he pushes up into his fist and she shifts on her feet, nearly whimpering when it makes James’ thumb slide over her throbbing clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her boyfriend makes a move to retrieve his hand but before Lily can stop and think about what she’s doing, her fingers wrap firmly around his wrist to keep him </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She feels James’ surprised intake of breath in her neck and she bites her lips hard. She knows this is risky and could potentially ruin her relationship with James but it’s also </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrilling </span>
  </em>
  <span>and more than anything she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants </span>
  </em>
  <span>James to share her view of things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barely daring to breathe, Lily glances over her shoulder. James looks frozen, his eyes wide, staring at her. Oh god, she’s ruined things, she’s ruined everything with her filthy mind!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, his head slowly cocks to the side and there is a slight frown on his face, a question in his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bloody hell, yes, James! Please don’t hate me... </span>
  </em>
  <span>her eyes plead with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can see the realisation hit him and it’s both terrifying and almost funny, the way he blinks, quickly glances at Sirius and back at her. Then, the hand gripping his wand shifts by her side and the next thing she knows James’ lips are moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Muffliato,” he mouths, glancing at Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily exhales in relief, muffliato won’t cover loud sounds but it’s better than nothing. It feels so weird, though, to be mere inches away from Sirius </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanking</span>
  </em>
  <span> and be allowed to finally communicate with words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James…” whispers Lily, still unsure how he’s going to react to her obvious need, so obvious that there’s no pretending it isn’t there, James can already feel it by the way her fingers are gripping his wrist, by the way her arousal is pooling down in her knickers. In for a knut...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James… please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch me</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something alights in James’ eyes and Lily almost laughs in relief when he bites his lower lip, his nostrils flaring, his interest more than obvious. Gods she loves that man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers start to move, slowly, tantalizingly, over her clit and Lily briefly closes her eyes in bliss. She can’t believe this is happening, and yet her body is responding so readily that she’s thankful James is solid behind her, holding some of her weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me Lily,” he whispers, and Lily’s eyes snap open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s such intensity in James’ eyes, such hunger, that she instantly realises that her boyfriend is far from insensitive to this little bit of voyeuristic tendency she just unveiled to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin, you’re soaking wet,” he hisses between his teeth, his desire making his eyes a darker shade of hazel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius’ groans are getting louder on the other side, the sounds of his cock sliding into his fist so indecent that Lily wants to spread her legs wider and feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>slide inside her. She needs it, she needs to be filled. She lets out a low moan, trying not to be loud, but the thrill of knowing they </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>be discovered is electrifying too and </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods, I can’t…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>James lets out a shuddering breath and then, two of his fingers are finally inside her and Lily thinks she might pass out from arousal, right in James’ arms. She feels her eyes roll back into her skull and it shouldn't be possible to let her boyfriend see her like that, except it feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrilling </span>
  </em>
  <span>to let him discover that side of her that she didn’t even know was there until now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her back arches and her bum makes contact with James’ front. She feels the steel hardness of him pressing against her, and she hears the soft groan he lets out at the contact. Lily can’t help but smile at the thought that James is as much into... whatever they are doing right now than she is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes meet and Lily’s last doubts fly out of the window when she sees how lust filled his eyes are, dark and focused solely on her, on the pleasure showing on her face, his hips grinding against her backside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius’ breath is coming out in short loud pants now, and by the sound only, Lily can tell he’s close. The wet sound of his hard cock sliding in and out of his fist is music to her ears and Lily closes her eyes again, too blissed out by the combination of James’ fingers inside her and Sirius’ ecstasy in her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open your eyes,” whispers James and Lily does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stare at each other for a brief moment. James’ eyes are dark with want and something new and intriguing that Lily can’t quite read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at him,” he orders softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moan escapes Lily before she can stop it, and she sees James’ eyes widen in panic and a tad bit of excitement. His free hand flies to cover her mouth, stifling the sounds she can’t help but make as she obeys her wonderful boyfriends’ command.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius’ face is contorted in pleasure, his beautiful fine features enhancing his current bliss. His eyes are closed and his lips are parted, hot breath coming out as he groans and grunts and swears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James’ fingers are still moving rhythmically in and out of her, his thumb expertly working her clit at the same time. His lips are ghosting along her neck, and then his hot breath is in her ear as he sucks her earlobe into his mouth, his tongue doing a sinful dance around it. And when James suddenly adjusts the rhythm of his fingers to mirror the way Sirius is thrusting into his fist, Lily knows she’s going to come all over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can feel it building, her orgasm, and she already knows it’s going to be so strong she won’t be able to stay up. Her legs are already shaking and James’ palm is wet with her saliva where she moans into his hand, unable to stop herself. The sounds of James’ fingers quickly thrusting into her wet core mingle with the noise Sirius is making and all Lily can think is how she wished there were more hands and tongues on her, all over her, touching, licking, sucking, making her come hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She breaks the next second, pulsing around James’ fingers, her body rigid against his, his palm almost suffocating her as he keeps her from making too much noise. And Lily comes and comes, her eyes fixed on Sirius, her whole body tingling, her climax shattering her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She almost misses the moment Sirius swears, his loud “fuck!” sounding so far away as he jerks and jerks, his hand still moving along the outline of his shaft. Tremors run through his body and Lily watches as the top of his chest shivers. He licks his lips then, his hand moving slower, gentler and then, he finally opens his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily can barely stand, but James is right there, holding her steady and whispering soothing things in her ear, his hips still firmly pressed to her backside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, Lils…” he whispers in awe, “This was… fuck! Merlin, I’ve never seen you so… Godric…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily doesn’t make a sound. Her orgasm has left her completely numb and she can’t look away from Sirius, even as he seems to be looking for his wand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah-fuck no!” groans Sirius, when it seems he realises his wand is nowhere to be seen, “hell,” he swears, rising to his feet and unrolling feet of toilet paper to wipe himself clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily feels paralyzed in James’ embrace, and she waits until Sirius is done cleaning himself with toilet paper and water. He lets out a long sigh then, as he looks at himself in the mirror. The sound of his fly being zipped up echoes loudly in the silent bathroom and then the door closes behind him and Lily finds she can breathe again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her first intake of breath feels like salvation, mostly because James’ palm drops from her mouth and oxygen rushes to her brain. It feels like she can finally think straight again and even through her post-orgasmic haze, she starts to doubt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James pulls his fingers out of her and suddenly Lily feels terribly guilty of what she just made her boyfriend do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns to look at him, her legs still a bit shaky and she can feel the heat rising in her chest as she catches James’ eyes. There is a small smirk on his face as he looks at her and Lily averts her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no! Don’t,” he says immediately, gently cupping her face, “Merlin, Lily, I… this was so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he almost chuckles, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are so hot,” he ads, the lust still obvious in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily can’t help but grin before biting her lower lip. Gods this man is too good for her, understanding and fulfilling her weirdest desires. She can barely believe that happened at all but James is right there, solid and smiling at her, his hands gripping her waist and all she wants is to make sure they are really okay, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods </span>
  </em>
  <span>she loves him so much. Lily kisses him. At once, she knows it’s the right thing to do; James’ fingers grip her waist tightly and he kisses her back, passionately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands move up along her waist and come to squeeze her breasts. Lily arches into his touch, bringing their lower bodies flush with each other and she can feel how hard James still is. The overwhelming need to make </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>come invades Lily, she wants to thank him, she wants him to bloody do anything he wants with her right now. Her fingers urgently work at his fly and James pulls away from her lips, looking dazed and lightheaded and Lily grins as her hand close around his burning flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James immediately thrusts into her hand, groaning loudly and Lily wants to do unspeakable things to him, make him lose himself completely, just the way she did minutes ago. She pulls away from him and his eyes open, there is desperation in there and Lily has no doubt James would stop if that was what she wanted, no matter how incredibly horny he is right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She locks eyes with him and slowly pushes her shorts and knickers down her thighs. She steps out of them and gives James a smile so cocky that it would make Sirius proud. Gods, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sirius</span>
  </em>
  <span>... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James exhales and licks his lips and then his eyes are darker than ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me, James,” she tells him huskily, “take me any way you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James’ eyes close for a brief moment before he’s biting his lower lip hard through his grin, his head shaking slowly from side to side as if he can’t believe her but already she can tell his mind is full of filthy ideas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kisses her urgently and then, before Lily knows it, her front is being pressed flush against the wall, her legs gently spread open and she hears the sound of James’ trousers being pulled down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s hot and warm and dripping against the cleft of her arse and she widens her legs a bit more, relishing in her boyfriend's low groan at the view. The tiles of the bathroom wall are cold against her breasts and Lily feels her nipples harden again at the sensation. Fingers trail lightly down her spine, making her shiver. James’ strong hands grab her hips and pull her arse towards him until she’s half-bent at the waist, her elbows against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin, I love you so much,” groans James before entering her with one long, powerful thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily gasps, her body moving automatically back into him. She feels so perfectly full and she’s still so wet that James’ hard thrusts feel amazing even though his pace is immediately fast and rough. She can’t help but picture Sirius thrusting hard into his fist and in her head, it’s all a blur of dark-haired men gloriously fucking her into the wall. For a wild moment, she imagines Sirius standing on the other side of the curtain, listening and </span>
  <em>
    <span>watching</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please, oh god, yes!” she whimpers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hears James grunt behind her, snapping his hips forward and she knows he’s not going to last much longer. Lily’s head falls between her arms and all she can see is the way her breasts are bouncing madly with James’ rhythm. His naked toes are curled as if to cling to the tiled floor of the shower and his fingers are bruising her hips and it all feels so bloody </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She clenches around him, as hard as she can, wanting to make it good for him, wanting to hear him lose control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shit Lily… shit, shit, shit!” he moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he’s thrusting even harder, grunting each time his hips snap against her arse and he’s never been so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>brutal </span>
  </em>
  <span>with her and Lily realises she absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. She hardly ever comes from his cock alone but right now, in her complete and utter awe and bliss, she knows it wouldn't take much more for it to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, James--bless this amazing man--grabs the showerhead from the wall, turns the tap on and directs the flow of water straight between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily sees stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god!” she moans, “Oh, fuck! James! Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thrusts slow down as he holds her hips and the showerhead. But Lily wants him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs </span>
  </em>
  <span>him to keep up with his furious rhythm. She takes the showerhead from him and directs the stream of water straight to her clit, her other hand against the wall for support. James’ hands are free to grab her hips again and he starts pounding into her. The sounds of their wet flesh colliding, mixed with James’ low moans and Lily’s whimpers are absolutely indecent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harder! Oh gods… harder James!” she cries, eyes closed in bliss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s about to come again and she knows it. It feels almost surreal after her previous orgasm, that her body can still give her so much pleasure but it’s coming, it’s coming right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” she moans even as she clenches harder around James’ cock and feels him losing his rhythm. And then it’s happening, Lily’s eyes fall shut, her mouth hangs open and she feels herself spasm around James’ cock. She cries out, her incredibly loud moans echo through the bathroom but at this moment Lily doesn’t care if the whole fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>world </span>
  </em>
  <span>hears her, she’s done being quiet for today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lily! Fuck!” hisses James, his hips suddenly jerking, “Ha!” he gasps loudly, as he spurts inside of her. She feels him pulsing, listens to him groan through his teeth, and Lily reckons she’s never heard such </span>
  <em>
    <span>wild </span>
  </em>
  <span>sounds coming out of her boyfriend before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are panting like animals as their orgasms slowly fade, and Lily feels completely, utterly fucked out. Her body is exhausted and it’s only now that she realises </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>is the one holding most of James’ weight right now. His chest is heaving, resting on her back and it’s too much and she can’t stay up anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James,” she breathes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James moves at once, bringing her with him until his back is against the wall and Lily is secured into his arms, their hearts beating madly against each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their chests are heaving but it’s not long before their eyes meet and they both start to laugh breathlessly, too blissed out to care about anything but each other at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys have conjured a huge umbrella by the time James and Lily make it back to the garden. Peter and Remus are sitting on the ground, playing chess and Sirius… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sirius </span>
  </em>
  <span>seems to be asleep. He looks perfectly relaxed, wearing nothing but shorts, his arms thrown back and pillowing his head. Lily’s eyes linger for a moment on the dark hair under his armpits, on his strong biceps, the memory of watching them flex through the shower curtain scrolling through her mind before she remembers herself and looks away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright, Lils?” asks Remus, a small smirk on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter seems to be hiding sniggers behind his hand and for a moment Lily panics. Did Sirius see them? Did he tell them? Oh god, that’s not the sort of teasing she’s ready for!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James comes to her aid thankfully, sitting next to Peter and losing no time before swatting the back of his head a bit harder than what could be called playful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Fuck Prongs! Don’t go so hard on me!” he says, sounding annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily can swear Remus’ smirk is growing under her eyes but for the life of her, she has no idea why and he’s not saying anything. Remus is usually mostly sweet to her, and even if she highly suspects he’s full of teasing comments about whatever is going on, he simply chooses to hold back either out of friendship or simply out of common decency.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a movement to her side, and she sees Sirius shift and roll to his stomach, his head propped up on his elbows. God, he’s got such a beautiful </span>
  <em>
    <span>arse</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s wearing sunglasses and Lily can’t see his eyes but she could swear he’s about to make some sort of punchline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, Wormtail, some people here simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>love it </span>
  </em>
  <span>when Prongs goes hard on them,” he says, a grin playing on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Merlin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glances at James and it might be the first time in her life that she sees him looking like a stupid goldfish, like he has absolutely nothing to shoot back. His eyes are on Sirius and Lily has to wonder what he’s thinking about. She can’t imagine how it must have felt for him, bringing her off while watching and hearing his best mate wank. And yet, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>enjoy the whole experience, Lily knows that for certain. A whole world of crazy possibilities opens up in her mind... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop it! Now is not the right time!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily squeezes James’ hand and he blinks, eventually looking away from Sirius and putting on his trademark lopsided grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it, Pads, some people here have fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” he retorts, a bit too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius snorts and shoots a naughty look at Lily that sends her all the way back into the bathroom and the glorious show of him, but then he’s sitting up and blaming Peter on his poor choices of chess moves, looking bored out of his mind again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From Sirius’ comment, Peter sniggers, and Remus’ smirk, Lily can easily deduce that they </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>heard her and James. Which </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a bit embarrassing, to be honest. But she’s not about to regret the best sex she ever had and it’s still far better than the crazy alternative of Sirius knowing </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what happened, isn’t it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She exchanges another glance with James, and his eyes are full of mischief. Lily can’t help but grin at him, knowing their naughty secret is secure and alive and so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>thrilling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even if Lily knows she’ll get teased about how loud she was this afternoon for fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>days</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she also finds out that she doesn’t really care as long as it’s Sirius doing it, with that cocky look of his on </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>